


Parties and someone from the past

by MischievousCat



Series: Kuroo Tetsurou's Firefly [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Parties, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousCat/pseuds/MischievousCat
Summary: Bokuto throws a party and someone from Tetsurou's past shows up.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kuroo Tetsurou's Firefly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236968
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	1. A blast from the past

"Hey hey hey!!! Tsukki you came!" Bokuto greeted as he saw Kei and Tetsurou enter the house

"You're too loud Koutarou" Akaashi reprimanded before greeting their friends "I'm glad that you're able to come Kei" the blond blushes "Pleas enjoy the party, Kenma and the others are inside the kitchen" 

Kei and Tetsurou went and sat on the floor. Kei was amazed at how big Koutarou's house was and wondered why he stays in an apartment (not that his apartment was small, far from that).

The house was filled with people, most are their friends from highschool and from businesses.

Kei felt shy. It's not his first time to attend one of Tetsurou's friend's party, it's just that everyone was already acquainted and the only people Kei know are those inside Tetsurou's inner circle of friends.

Kei felt fingers interlaced with his. "you okay firefly?" Tetsurou's hazel eyes greeted, they're beautiful and Kei thinks the rave looks really good tonight, though he won't tell him that.

the blond smiles "Yes, I'm okay"

"promise to tell me if it get too much?" Tetsurou asks, knowing his firefly isn't a fan of large crowds

Kei's heart quickens at how caring Tetsurou is being (though his boyfriend always takes care of him) 

"I promise" Tetsurou leans in and kisses his forehead 

"Hey hey hey!!! Miyuki in the house" Bokuto shouted 

Kei saw how his boyfriend's ears perked and both of their attention turned to the gorgeous brown haired girl that just came in.

Kei felt something bad in his stomach but he ignored it. 

"Babe, I'll just say hi to Miyuki" Tetsurou said "drinks and food are in the kitchen, Kenma is there too" he reminded before he left.

Kei sighed. 

He went to the kitchen and saw the gang inside

"Hi Kei-chan!" Taketora greeted and hugged him. The other greets him as well.

He sat on the bar stool beside Kenma. Lays down on the table. "where's kuro?"

"Tetsu went to say hi to one of your friends...i think"

Kenma hums, his eyes gazing at the blond's eyes "are you okay?" 

Kei shows him a small smile "I'm fine"

_He's really not._

There's something about Miyuki that bothers him, he didn't want to judge since he doesn't know her yet.

Suddenly, Tetsurou barges in the kitchen with Miyuki and Kei sat down properly. The bed head goes over to him.

"Miyuki, this is my firefly Kei." Tetsurou said "Kei she's Miyuki one of my closes friend during highschool"

"it's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled " and it's great to see you guys again!" she said to the others 

"it's a pleasure to meet you too" he said shyly 

" I hope Tetsu isn't giving you a hard time" Miyuki chuckled and the bedhead pouted

"Yuki-chan don't be mean to me"

Kei felt unsettled, as if he was missing out on something, but he did his best to be polite.

"Ah, Tetsu sure is a pain in the ass" Kei smirks 

Tetsurou hugs him "not you too firefly" Kei rolls his eyes 

"you're still stubborn Huh Tet-chan?" Miyuki laughed and pinched Tetsurou's cheek. 

Kei felt a tug in his heart as Tetsurou ruffles the girls hair

From behind Kenma and the others are trying their hard to physically not face palm

"Tetsu is fucking densed" taking murmured as he notice Kei getting uncomfortable in the company of Miyuki 

"suddenly I have the urge to punch Tetsurou" Taketora answered 

"Kei are you going to come with us? We'll be seeing some friends." Kei politely turns him down "okay, take care babe" Tetsurou said as Miyuki pulled him outside

Kei went back on the bar stood slumping down on the table. Kenma offers to play with Kei to brighten up his mood. Thankfully the blond agreed 

"damn. Kuro sure is stupid" Kenma thought

\---------------

Currently the gang was lounging on the sofa. Kei was sharing earphone with Kenma, both are still playing Smash Bros. Tetsurou was with Bokuto, Akaashi, and Miyuki talking to some friends. 

All attention turn to Bokuto as he suggests playing truth or dare. Everyone quickly gathered in the living room. Some sat down to play while the others were just spectating.

Tetsurou sat beside Kei, but to the blond's dismay Miyuki was sat on Tetsurou's other side.

The game started. It was hilarious, few dares were made that made everyone crack up. Everything was going smooth until the bottle pointed to Miyuki.

"Truth or dare" everyone shouted

"dare"

"kiss someone you missed" somebody suggest and everyone agreed. 

The room was filled with whistles as Miyuki turns red

A few second passes, then Kei's eyes went wide as Miyuki's lips landed on Tetsurou's cheek.

Everyone cheered. Except those who are close with Kei, even Bokuto felt a little uncomfortable.

Tetsurou was stunned.

"It's the love story that never happened" somebody shouted

  


Kei's eyes burned

  


"isn't this like high school again? Miyuki and Tetsu are at it again!"

  


his heart constricted

  


"just like the old times" 

  


His throat went dry

  


"if Miyuki didn't leave, we'll all still suffer from the inseparable duo"

  


Kei unsdertood, the implication of their word, what they wanted to say

_if Miyuki didn't leave, Tetsu would've been hers, and you...you're nothing_

Kei hung his head low as he felt Tetsurou's has on his. Kei won't cry, not now but maybe later, in his room where no one can see.

"hey stop that" Kenma spoke 

"all of you, shut the fuck up" yaku added 

The laughing stopped as they saw yaku, Kenma, lev, tora, and akaashi look dangerously calm

Tetsurou faces Kei "baby don't listen to them, that was nothing" explains bringing Kei's hand to his lips. 

Tetsurou's heart drops when Kei doesn't say anything. Kei retrieves his hand, stands up and leaves. 

The raven quickly follows him "Kei, please."

He stops in front of the door and faces the bedhead "I'm fine Tetsu, go back there. I just need some air." he explains

Tetsurou's still panicking "baby, Miyuki and I are just really close friends, but nothing happened between us. I s—"

"I said I'm fine!" Kei raised his voice and Tetsurou was taken aback. Kei's eyes burned so he closes them.

He breathes. he opens his eyes and gives Tetsurou a small smile "I'm sorry. I just really need some air" he said and walks out. He didn't look back.

Kei shudders as the cold wind blows on his face, drying up the tears that he tried to hard to keep. He walked and walked until he reaches the mansion's garden. 

He sits on the bench below a tree. Kei took a deep breath and calmed his thoughts. He gazed at the garden and was mesmerized by its beauty. 

Suddenly a voice came

"Waoh! Is your hair dyed or natural?!" Kei was startled. His heart beating fast. He scans his surroundings yet no one was there.

"oops, up here" the voice said

Kei looked up on the tree and saw a boy sitting casually on one of its branch. 

The guy smiled at him and carefully went down. He got closer to Kei and the blond notice how tall he was (maybe just as tall as him). He couldn't see what color his hair was because it wasn't too bright. 

The boy extended his hand for Kei to take "nice to meet you!" he said


	2. New found friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei scans him from head to toe. The guy doesn't seem like he's capable of any harm and he's also pretty sure that he wasn't gonna pass through security if he wasn't invited. (Yes, Bokuto's family mansion has security. It's that big)

Kei only stares at the hand in front of him, still a bit startled by the man smiling brightly at him. The blond feels a little bad for thinking I'll of the man, but as they say, "stranger danger" You can't trust people right away, no matter how kind they look.

The guy must've noticed his internal turmoil for he slowly retrieves his hand, chuckling lightly.

"My name"s Kenjirou, sorry for scaring you," he says, scratching the back of his neck and slightly bowing "don't worry, I'm not a bad person or anything"

Kei scans him from head to toe. The guy doesn't seem like he's capable of any harm and he's also pretty sure that he wasn't gonna pass through security if he wasn't invited. (Yes, Bokuto's family mansion has security. It's that big) 

Once the alarms in Kei's head settles, he hesitantly extends his hand "Tsukishima" he introduced. The man accepts his hand with a smile before taking a sit on the bench. Kenjirou scans the blond's face, his head tilting slightly before reaching in his coat pocket, taking out a small container.

strawberry yogurt 

"Here, take it." Kenjirou says, handing him the yogurt "Strawberry's my comfort flavor, you look a little sad, you might need it. It usually does the trick when I'm feeling blue" the man flashes him a smile 

Kei frowns a little "I'm not sad" he denies while accepting the strawberry yogurt being offered to him

"Yeah, the red eyes are evidence" Kenjirou smirks

A small pout blossoms from Kei's lips as he ignores the man, focusing only on the strawberry treat on his hands. Kei scoops some in his mouth and hums as the tangy strawberry surrounds his pallet.

"I haven't seen you before, are you one of Koutarou's friends?" Kenjirou asks him

Kei only nods as he continues to enjoy eating yogurt 

"And you must be one of their friends from high school?"

Kenjirou takes out a strawberry lollipop from his coat pocket "Yep, I stayed in America for a while before coming back here. Oh, I haven't told them that I was coming" he says as he struggles to open the wrapper "let's just say that there's a person that I'm avoiding and I don't know whether they are there or not" finally, he was able to remove the plastic "A-ha!" he exclaims before placing the lollipop in his mouth and smiling widely. 

Kei chuckles at the man, his childishness reminds the blond of his beloved boyfriend.

Kei's smile falters.

He suddenly remembers the sad look on Tetsurou's face when he went out. He feels the guilt slowly creeping upon him. He knows that he shouldn't have walked out like that, but everything felt too much for him. Kei trusts Tetsurou with all his heart and he has zero doubts about the raven's love for him, yet he couldn't stop being jealous of someone from the past. Especially when that someone planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. 

"Oi, you have that sad look on your face again" Kenjirou's voices pull him from his thoughts, "I thought the yogurt worked Its magic" he then proceeded to reach into his pocket "here"

strawberry jellies 

"I'm seriously concerned about the number of sweets you have with you right now" Kei deadpans but nonetheless accepts the pack of candies. Who is he to reject that strawberry goodness?

Kenjirou eyes him with curiosity. Kei raises an eyebrow, a sign for Kenjirou to ask his question. 

"What brings you outside? Shouldn't you be inside having a blast?" he asks

Kei only sighs "some assholes ruined my mood"

"let me guess," Kenjirou says rubbing his chin like a detective trying to solve a case "it's a dare or something"

"you're a psychic aren't you?" Kei jokes, chuckling lightly. He sees Kenjirou's eye lighten up. The boy was about to speak but Kei's ring tone interrupts him. 

The blond fishes his phone from his pocket and shoots an apologizing look at Kenjirou "I have to answer this" the man nods and Kei excuses himself before answering the call 

"Hey Kenma"

"Are you okay now?" Kenma asks his voice almost drowned out by the music from the background 

"yep" Kei answers, thanks to his newfound friend his mood brightened up

"you sound better" 

"oh yeah, I met a friend of yours"

"really? who is it?" Kenma asks, curiosity evident in his voice

"His name's Kenjirou, tall guy with dark hair"

he hears Kenma laugh "That's fun" Kei frowns in confusion but before he could ask Kenma beats him to it "Anyway, Koutarou kicked out the assholes. You can come back now."

"I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Aight. Don't take too long, you kinda left your cat here and I'm seriously going to throw him out if he sulks more."

Keeps chuckles and he nods forgetting that the other could see him, so he speaks "okay, bye-bye" 

Kei ends the call and walks back towards the bench where Kenjirou was playing with his phone. "Kenjirou-san, I'm going back inside. Do you plan to reveal yourself already?" 

Kenjirou sighs tilting his head back before looking at Kei "Okay, I don't want to waste my visit here". The man stands up returning his phone in his pocket. 

The two walks out of the garden and towards the house. The cold air brushes both of their faces as Kenjirou shares stories from their high school life. Kei almost forgets about the incident a while ago. As they approached a brighter place, Kei notices that Kenjirou's hair was actually green. 

The stop in front of the house, panting a little and questioning why Bokuto's place had to be so damn huge.

"your hair is green" Kei says

"yours is yellow, crazy right?" Kenjirou's nonsense reply makes them both chuckle

The door suddenly opens and they were greeted by the Bokuto. Kenjirou stands straight as he greets his owlish friend "Hey hey hey asshole" he enthusiastically says, flushing a wide grin. 

Bokuto his him on the head

"Hey hey hey your ass! Why didn't you tell us you were coming" he exclaims before pulling the green-haired boy into a hug. 

"c-can't b-breath, Tsukki" Kei only smirks as he watches Kenjirou suffocate in Bokuto's hug, but it was wiped away quickly when Bokuto turned his attention to him

"Kei! You're back, I kicked out those assholes for you" Bokuto announces before pulling Kei into a bear hug. 

"B-bokuto-san" Kei pats the man's back and his eyes find Kenjirou sticking his tongue out at him. 

After a few seconds, Kei was released from the hug and is pulled into the house. 

"Look who I got!" 

"Kei's eyes quickly find Tetsurou sulking beside Kenma. The raven looked so sad and Kei suddenly had the urge to be at his boyfriend's side to comfort him. 

People gather around Kenjirou and he sees Tetsurou quickly making his way towards him. 

"Hi" Tetsurou greets as he takes Kei's hand in his "I was worried that you left" the raven whispers softly 

Kei smiles at him cupping the ravens face with his hand. He feels warmth spread inside him as his boyfriend leans into his touch "I'm sorry for walking out like that" Tetsurou plants a kiss on his forehead, smiling at him when they separated.

Kei suddenly feels a tug on his shirt, then Tetsurou's hand snake around his waist. He turns around seeing Kenjirou's surprised face

"Woah, you didn't tell me you were with Tetsurou" he says

"You got a problem with that?" Tetsurou asks

Kenjirou chuckles "Chill man, I'm just gonna excuse Kei for a while to tell him something"

The blond feels the hand on his waist tightened its hold. He rolls his eyes a little before patting Tetsurou's hand and excusing himself to talk to his friend. Tetsurou pouts but complies. 

once they were out of the raven's earshot Kenjirou smirks "I think I have a clue about what got you upset" 

Kei raises an eyebrow "Yeah?" he says challenging the green-haired boy. 

Kenjirou looks at something from the distance and Kei followed his line of sight. There stood from afar was the brown-haired girl who was bold enough to kiss Kei's boyfriend in front of him. 

Kenjirou chuckles "I'm right aren't I?"

"You are a fricking psychic" Kei pouts making Kenjirou laugh " They're just friends, no need to be jealous" it was fast, but Kei didn't miss the flash of sadness in Kenjirou's eyes as the man took another glance at the girl

Kei's eyes widen in realization "the person you're trying to avoid...it's her isn't it?" Kenjirou laughs as he ruffles Kei's hair. 

"hey!" Tetsurou exclaims, pulling Kei back towards him

Kenjirou smiles and throws something towards Kei and the blond catches it. 

a strawberry lollipop.

"Maybe you're the fricking psychic" Kenjirou says before approaching his friends 

Kei smiles, feeling proud of himself for making a new friend. 

"When did you get close?" Tetsurou asks which he answered with a shrug "Don't really know, but he's pretty cool"

Tetsurou gasps, hugging him tightly "Firefly, nooo." he exclaims 

"You're being dramatic, let's go," He says before pulling the sulking cat towards their friends.

The party went great. Miyuki tried to get close to Tetsurou several times but the raven distanced himself. Kei and Kenjirou also became closer, even exchanging numbers at the end of the party (Which made Tetsurou really pouty but nonetheless feels happy that his boyfriend made a friend). Kei learned that Kenjirou and Tetsurou used to be very competitive against each other that's why Tetsurou was always glaring at the man, they're still good friends though so that's fine. Kei also catches the longing look Kenjirou throws at Miyuki every time the girl is looking somewhere else.

\----

The party ended well, they all parted with smiles on their faces. Now, the lovers are laid on Tetsurou's bed. Kei's head rests comfortably on Tetsurou's chest while one of the raven's hands gently rubs small circles on the blonde's back. Kei sighs and lets his boyfriend's warmth lull him to sleep. 

"Hey, babe?" Tetsurou whispers, breaking the silence in the room "I love you"

Kei opens his eyes, he looks at his boyfriend and sees the sullen look on his face. Kei adjusts himself to see his boyfriend better. 

"I love you too" he replies, eyes scanning Tetsurou's face "what's wrong baby?"

Tetsurou flashes him a small smile "Nothing, just want to hear you say it"

Kei takes Tetsurou's hand and locks their fingers together "okay, now tell me the truth" Kei has his fair share of insecurity and one look on Tetsurou's eyes tells him that something is bothering his boyfriend.

Tetsurou hesitates for a second before speaking up "W—it's just that you and Kenjirou became close really quick and you were enjoying his company and looked really happy wit—"

Kei doesn't let him finish as he seals the raven's mouth with his. He feels butterflies flutter in his stomach and heat creeps up his face "I love you, only you, Tetsu"

Tetsurou rolls them over pinning Kei beneath him and encasing him in his arms. The blond hears his boyfriend silently squealing.

"You're the only one for me too," Tetsurou tells him, a smile evident in his voice. 

Kei pushed him away a little "I don't know about that" he jokes "someone did kiss you at the party, maybe you miss them a lot t—"

Tetsurou frowns "don't say that" he whispers. The raven takes both of Kei's hand, pinning them on the sides of the blond's head "You're my only one" he says before claiming the blond's lips, the kiss traveling down to his neck. Kei adjusts to give his boyfriend better access. 

"Not tired babe?" Tetsurou asks between kisses 

"Not tired for you" Kei replies. He feels Tetsurou smirked and excitement fills his system, the exhaustion from the party disappearing.

"I love you, firefly" 

"I love you, Tetsu" Kei whispers before they spent the night bathed in moonlight and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I feel really bad for abandoning this story. I'm really not sure if this chapter is well written, but I promise to do better in the future. I hope you still enjoyed reading this. 
> 
> As always, stay safe and healthy~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ~♥~ comment your reactions below ฅ'ω'ฅ


End file.
